Dōjutsu
Description Dōjutsu (瞳術; English TV "Visual Jutsu"; Literally meaning "Eye Techniques") are genetic ninja abilities that utilize the eyes, granting the wielder ocular abilities. Being a by-product of specific kekkei genkai, dōjutsu are not classified as one of the major jutsu types. They do not require the use of hand seals and in some cases facilitate in the use of or defense against genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and then defeat their opponent. All known dōjutsu also provide the user with some unique abilities, such as an extended field of vision or predictive capabilities. The use of dōjutsu often-time consumes a great deal of chakra. It should also be noted that along with the eye itself, techniques that stem from the eye's use are also known as dōjutsu. Some of these techniques can be used without an activated dōjutsu and even if the user does not actually possess eyes at all. By transplanting the eye in question, it is possible for people to possess the dōjutsu, despite not being in the clan that the dōjutsu originates from. Among all known dōjutsu, the Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Sharingan are known collectively as the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; English TV "Three Great Visual Jutsu"; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"). Rinnegan The Rinnegan (輪廻眼; Literally meaning "Saṃsāra Eye") is reputed as the most exalted eyes amongst the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Byakugan and the Sharingan.3 While its progenitor was first seen in Kaguya Ōtsutsuki as the Rinne Sharingan, its true form first manifested in her son, the Sage of the Six Paths. It is characterized by a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, with light purple ripples and irides, and also has another variant containing a pattern of six tomoe. Sharingan The Sharingan (写輪眼; Literally meaning "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning (Viz) "Mirror Wheel Eye") is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that selectively appears in some of its members. While its progenitor was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Rinne Sharingan, its own individual form first manifested in Indra, the earliest ancestor of the Uchiha clan, and later became regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye" (天眼, Tengan), because of the many abilities it grants the user. Tobirama Senju defines it as the "eye that reflects the heart" (心を写す瞳, Kokoro o utsusu hitomi). Byakugan The Byakugan (白眼; Literally meaning "White Eye", Meaning (Viz) "All Seeing White Eye") is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. Its power first appeared, alongside the Rinne Sharingan, in the oldest known ancestor of the Hyūga: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. It has become known as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Sharingan, and the Rinnegan. This dōjutsu is manifested as very distinctive eyes, characterized by their enlarged and featureless white irides with no visible pupils. When the Byakugan is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. It also appears that unlike the other two great dōjutsu, all members of the clan possess, and can use this kekkei genkai from birth, as opposed to needing to awaken, or else not inheriting it at all. Tenseigan The Tenseigan (転生眼; Literally meaning "Reincarnation Eye") is a powerful dōjutsu utilized by the Ōtsutsuki clan. For a thousand years, the descendants of Hamura Ōtsutsuki sealed their eyes within the Tenseigan altar, a giant orb accumulating tremendous power. If they determined that mankind were using their chakra for evil after a millennium, they would unleash that power upon them.